So-called “fabless” semiconductor companies specialize in the design and sale of hardware devices and semiconductor chips while outsourcing the fabrication or “fab” of these devices and chips to a specialized manufacturer called a foundry. Issues can arise when there is an error in the data communicated from the fabless company to the foundry—especially when both parties are unaware of the error.
Accordingly, there is a need to verify information sent from a fabless company to a foundry.